


belief is a powerful thing

by RyuuSiren7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Found Family, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Warlock was raised by Nanny Ashtaroth, and also the Universe maybe listens to Crowley a little too much, antichrist!Warlock, antichrist!adam, he fears no man, or any other being, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSiren7/pseuds/RyuuSiren7
Summary: For 11 years, all of heaven and hell believed that one Warlock Dowling was the anti-christ.  Perhaps this would not have amounted to much, as both heaven and hell believe many incorrect things on a general and daily basis, had the ones raising him not been a reality-bending demon and an equally exceptional (and influential) angel.In which there are two-antichrists, which turns out to be a not necessarily bad thing. A confusing thing, certainly, but not necessarily… bad.  (Depending on who you asked, of course.)
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	belief is a powerful thing

**Author's Note:**

> The world has gone absolutely goddamn mad from a bloody buggering pandemic so have some fluff in these trying times. The chapter is very short and I both acknowledge and apologize for this, still testing out the idea and if it's liked I'll continue it. First Good Omens fic, I'm new to the fandom, yada yada. The author is, unfortunately, American so apologies for any improper terminology.

Warlock Dowling was born a perfectly normal, blonde-haired, blue-eyed little boy to a very normal, very human pair of parents from Tadfield, England. He was then given to a pair - well, only one of said pair was actually present, but it still counted - Americans, who, for Americans (and American politicians especially), were also perfectly normal.

He then spent the next eleven years of his life being raised by a pair of very not-normal occult (or, if you preferred, ethereal) beings, who were indeed very abnormal even by supernatural standards. 

Perhaps this would have been important only to Warlock’s future therapist if only reality had been a little less... Wibbly-wobbly, as one might say. For belief is a powerful thing. Belief had played a major role in deciding who Fell, for example, and it fueled every miracle and action made by demon and angel alike. This was true most of all for one particular demon who, by most accounts **[i]**, was fairly average and ordinary as far as demons go.

These accounts were, naturally, incorrect, as most majority opinions are. For, unlike all other demons (and, indeed, most angels), Crowley had an Imagination. And, more than that, he used it. Far more than even he realized.

He decreed that his plants would understand and fear him, and so they did. He said that his Bentley would _not_ hit anyone or anything, and so it did not. **[ii]** Time would stop and hellfire would fail to burn simply because Crowley said it would be so, and believed that it would be so, and so it was. 

Similarly, Crowley believed that Warlock was the antichrist, and so, he too was.

While Adam Young received a dog in the woods of Tadfield, Warlock Dowling was holding a suspiciously red-eyed gerbil in the ruins of his birthday party tent. And, more importantly, he was watching two vaguely familiar figures retreat into the distance.

Now, this is the moment that everything could have smoothed out. 

Warlock Dowling could have remained a very normal and somewhat bratty human child, son of two very normal and sad excuses for parents. He could have gone to University, become a reluctant politician, gone to therapy, returned to University, earned doctorates in astrophysics and botany, and become one of the first people to study traces of life on other planets while writing a to-be-best-selling novel vaguely similar to Mary Poppins, but with a snarkier nanny and kind gardener tag team.

The demon known as Anthony J. Crowley could have made it back to his Bentley without being disturbed, resurrected his best friend’s dove, and then decided with said best friend that Warlock Dowling was certainly Not the antichrist. And reality, loose and weak and easily influenced during this particularly end-flavored time, would have fixed itself quite apologetically. 

Instead, he was all but bowled over by a 37.6 kg boy-shaped-being (or 84 lbs., for those who prefer) and also one increasingly demonic gerbil. Which was starting to look quite a bit like a cat, to the consternation of anyone who noticed. **[iii]**

And that is when the plans of angels and demons take a hop, skip, and swaggering step - or is it slither? - to the side.

* * *

[i] \- Accounts not counted would include Leonardo da Vinci, several confused Romans, a group of Mesopotamian children who decidedly were not drowned, and several million other humans. However, as human accounts were not, in general, counted at all, the only ones that thought otherwise and Mattered were G@d Herself and an angel named Aziraphale. 

[ii] Aside from ineffably planned bicycle crashes, that is.

[iii] No one noticed, so it was to the consternation of none, really. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to hyperlink footnotes. Hopefully, I'll figure that out before I post this. Because it seems that a requirement for fics in this fandom is a glorious excess of footnotes.
> 
> [Update 1]: ...Author is a bioinformatics and coding minor and should know how to use footnotes.
> 
> [Update 2]: Author figured out how to use footnotes.


End file.
